The Clinical Pharmacology Shared Resource (CPSR) provides support to NCCC investigators in the design, analysis, and interpretation of clinical pharmacology portions of clinical trials, chemoprevention trials, and epidemiological studies. The CPSR is staffed by two clinical pharmacologists, a research assistant and a part-time research nurse. CPSR services include: l) a central processing center for blood samples obtained as part of approved clinical and epidemiological protocols, including processing of samples, logging and storage, aliquoting, mail-outs, etc; 2) development of drug assays when such assays are-not commercially available; 3) performance of drug assays for formal, approved clinical and preclinical studies and trials; 4) pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic analysis of data from clinical trials and preclinical aninial studies; 5) clinical advice concerning study design, and phar'macokinetic and pharmacodynamic hypothesis testing in studies; 6) service on protocol review (Safety and Data Monitoring Committee) and scientific review committees (NCCC Cancer Research Committee) within the NCCC.